Spellweaver
The Spellweaver is equipped in your Offhand. While equipped in your Offhand, the Spellweaver can be used to add effects to your spells.. The Spellweaver can be targeted, but only by spells. The Spellweaver has normal stats, but cannot attack or move. Basic Passive - Spell Deck - The Spellweaver has a theoretical Spell Deck of 20 cards. When you roll to 'draw' from the Spell Deck, you roll 1d20, and add the drawn 'card' to your 'hand'. You can only have a maximum of 2 of any given Spell Card in the Spell Deck. You gain more Spell Cards to include in your deck as the Spellweaver levels up. You assign which Spell Cards are alotted to which numbers. You can only have a maximum of five cards in hand, and cannot add more once you are at five. You must apply cards as you are casting spells, before you roll for Overcast. Basic Spell - Draw Forth - 2 AP - 1 MP - The Spellweaver draws a card from the Spell Deck. If Overcast, it will draw two cards instead. OC: 15. Basic Spell - Mulligan - 3 AP - 0 MP - Shuffle your Spell Cards back into the deck, then draw that many cards. If Overcast, you may also put a card of your choice into your hand. OC: 16. Ultimate Ability - Fully Stacked - Upon use, put two cards of your choice into your hand, then draw until you have a full hand. Basic Spell - Fabricate - 3 AP - 3 MP - Put a copy of target card in your hand into your hand. If Overcast, put two copies of that card into your hand instead. OC: 20. ____________________________________________________________________________________ The following are the cards that you begin with that you can have in your Spell Deck. Blaze - Adds +1d4 damage to the chosen spell's effects to those affected. If Overcast, adds +1d8 damage instead. Heal - Adds +1d4 Healing to the chosen spell's effects to those affected. If Overcast, adds +1d8 healing instead. Discount - The chosen spell costs 1 MP less. Costs 1d4 MP less on Overcast. Flourish - The chosen spell costs 1 AP less. Costs 1d4 AP less on Overcast. Grab - Adds +1d6m Pull to the chosen spell's effects. Adds +10m pull on Overcast. Force - Adds +1d6m Push to the chosen spell's effects. Adds +10m push on Overcast. Splash - Adds +3m AoE to the Spell's effects. Adds +6m of Splash on Overcast. Snipe - Adds +10m Range to the Spell. Adds +20m Range on Overcast. Hinder - Roots the target(s). Adds Stun on Overcast instead. Sunder - Sunders the target's Armor on all items by 1d4, and Sunders their Spell Resist by 1d4. Overcast Sunders them completely instead. Meekness - Will also afflict your target with Weakness, making all attacks to them until your next turn deal +1d4 damage. Overcast will deal +1d6 damage instead. Refill - For each enemy affected with this spell, you may draw a card from the Spell Deck. If Overcast, you may draw an additional card further. Jettison - Your spell will also counter a target unit within 10m's Spell unless he or she pays an additional amount of Mana equal to that Spell's MP cost. Spell must be cast as the target is casting their spell. Restore - Your Spell will restore +1d4 MP to target(s). Overcast will restore +1d6 MP to targets instead. Freeze - Your spell will freeze your targets until your next turn, disabling them until they take damage. Overcast will freeze them for up to three turns instead. Bounce - Your spell will bounce to an additional unit within 5m, causing its effects on that unit with halved effect. Overcast has full effect. Pierce - Your spell will pierce the target, hitting all targetable units that are 5m behind the target. Overcast hits all those within 10m behind target. Improve - Your spell will require one less value to reach Overcast. On Overcast, you will draw a card. Luck - Add +1 to all rolls related to target spell other than Overcast. If Overcast, add +2 to all those rolls instead. Cripple - Deplete 1d6 of your target's AP. On Overcast, depletes 1d10 AP instead. __________________________________________________________________________________